Joannie Works With One Hammer (song)
"Joannie Works With One Hammer" is a song about a girl hammering. The real song is Johnny Works With One Hammer. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994 video) * Trad Arr M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Big Red Car * Trad Arr M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass, vocals * Jeff Fatt: Backing vocals * Anthony Field: Acoustic guitar, vocals * Greg Page: Lead vocals * Produced by The Wiggles. * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney, Australia. * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. Here Comes The Big Red Car * (Traditional arrangement) Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Anthony Field Bass: Murray Cook * Originally Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally Recorded at Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. Originally Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Wiggle House * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars/Percussion: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by Alex Keller & Braeden Lynden * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie * Anthony Field (Guitar) * Michael McFadden (Bass Guitar) * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Joannie works with one hammer one hammer, one hammer Joannie works with one hammer then she works with two. Joannie works with two hammers two hammers, two hammers Joannie works with two hammers then she works with three. Joannie works with three hammers three hammers, three hammers Joannie works with three hammers then she works with four. Joannie works with four hammers four hammers, four hammers Joannie works with four hammers then she works with five. Joannie works with five hammers five hammers, five hammers Joannie works with five hammers then she goes to sleep. 1994 Yummy Yummy Transcript :Anthony: We're playing with clay. It's lots of fun playing with clay. It feels great. You can squish it in your hand. You can roll it. You can make things with clay. What have you made, Sofia? :Sofia: A cat. :Anthony: You made a cat? Wow. What about you, Anthony? What do you make? :Anthony Silvestrini: I'm gonna make a big rock that's only solid. :Anthony: A big rock that's only solid. That's great? What about you, Clare? :Clare: A person. :Anthony: A person. That's great! I'll tell you what else you can do with clay. You can (squashes clay on table) ''squash it like that or you can hammer too. It's great fun hammering. ''(hammers clay along with Sofia and Anthony Silvestrini) Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does because he's the actual lead singer. * The song credits of Wiggledancing! Live in Concert show that Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page wrote the music, although they didn't. * The Wiggle House version of this song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 18th 2018. * On the Big Red Car album, the song is titled as "Joanie". Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Wiggle House (video) * Wiggle Around Australia Episode Performances *Lilly *Work *Wash Your Hands * Emma's Missing Bow (Concert) * Joannie Works with One Hammer (episode) * What's That Sound? * Wiggle Picnic * Joannie * Clap Your Hands * Soccer Fun * Do The Twist! Album Appearance *Big Red Car * Dance Party * Here Comes the Big Red Car * Wiggle House (album) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Rock & Roll Preschool songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV special) Songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs